Trouble
by goldeneyedgirl247
Summary: Draco meets a mysterious brown-eyed beauty the night before his team plays in the Quidditch world cup. Who is this mystifying woman, and why is Ginny Weasley, the opposing team's seeker, flirting with him during the game? For the Hogwarts Online forum.


Trouble

This story was written for the Hogwarts Online prompt:

Person one: "You don't want to sit next to me. I cause nothing but trouble,"

Person two: "I'll take my chances."

Hope you like it!

* * *

The nightclub was pulsing with music and the colours green and red flashed about the walls of the darkened room. It was the day before the Quidditch world cup; green, the Falcons versus red, the Harpies.

On that particular night, Draco Malfoy, seeker for the Falcons, found himself walking towards the bar. He ordered a beer just nodding at whatever the bartender offered him. Any would do now.

Draco, at this point, was already plastered. Some quidditch players would balk at this statement, and Draco's mother would probably faint, but Draco didn't care in the least. This was practically a pre-game ritual for him. Get drunk, have sex, and then take a hangover potion in the morning. It was how he dealt with his nerves. Draco grinned and focused on the woman seated to his right.

"How're you doing, babe?" he asked, smirking. As the girl turned Draco evaluated her. It was dark, but he could tell she was attractive by the way she moved.

The girl laughed, her almost caramel-coloured eyes dancing. "Better than you," she replied, noting his drunken state and taking a sip of her drink.

Draco chuckled and began lowering his lean physique onto the barstool. The girl placed a manicured hand on the seat and smirked.

"You don't want to sit next to me," she tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "I cause nothing but trouble."

Draco smiled back, licking his lips. This girl was seriously sexy. Most women would have immediately turned to jelly at the feet of such a hot and talented quidditch player. _Maybe she has no idea who I am?_ Draco mused, but brushed the thought away. Of course she knew. The game was tomorrow and his face was on every wizarding magazine in the country.

"I'll take my chances," he moved her hand over gently and slid into the seat.

She smiled again, "Don't say I didn't warn you then."

"I won't," Draco laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

They sat in silence for a moment, smiling at one another. Flirting with their eyes.

"Want to dance?" the girl asked suddenly. Apparently Draco had gained her approval.

He chuckled, lowering his grey eyes to meet her warm brown orbs. "You don't want to dance with me," he smiled jokingly. "I cause nothing but trouble."

She threw her head back and laughed. Even through the darkness Draco had to admit it was beautiful.

"I'll take my chances."

She grabbed his hand unexpectedly and led him onto the dance floor.

Draco smiled as they set into a rhythm. The girl, woman, Draco corrected himself mentally as he placed a hand on her waist, was even more beautiful in motion. She was tall, almost as tall as him, and had curves that would any girl jealous. Her scent was distinctly cinnamon, Draco noted. He liked it.

As the dancing escalated, Draco decided that this would be the lucky girl he would take up to his room that night. Then, in the morning, he would obliviate her. He couldn't have stories getting around about his escapades, now could he? Yes, it was perfect.

Time passed before Draco grabbed the woman's hand and led her up a flight of marked off stairs. They entered a room he had rented above the nightclub. Surprisingly, well, not really given Draco's fame and status, not to mention good looks, the girl followed willingly.

The pair ended their night exhausted, the girl asleep on the floor and Draco on the sweat soaked bed. Both wore wide smiles of contentment.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco Malfoy woke to the first strands of sunlight creeping through small room's window.

"Hey baby," he smiled lazily, his eyes still closed. This was the part he liked most. He would kiss her once more and then…_obliviate. _No one would ever know.

No reply came.

Draco sat up, his head pounding. He quickly scanned the room and realized that the mysterious woman had already gone.

She had, however, left a note. It read:

_Sorry love, you really are nothing but trouble._

It was unsigned. Damn.

* * *

An hour and a sobering potion later, a thoroughly agitated Draco Malfoy made his way down to the quidditch pitch. No girl had ever gotten away from him without being obliviated. It just didn't happen.

Never the less, Draco knew he couldn't let it bother him.

"Ok team," smiled the Falcon's captain, Robert Singleton. "Today is the championship game-"

"No shit," scoffed Draco.

The captain shot him a warning glance. Draco didn't notice.

"As I was saying," Singleton continued, "It's our championship game, and we're up against the Harpies, who you know, are undefeated."

The team nodded, faces grim.

"Just play your best men!" smiled the captain.

"Ahem?" Daphne Greengrass coughed. She was the team's only female player, and a chaser.

"And woman."

Each player grabbed his or her broom and lined up to enter the pitch. Most were fidgeting and laughing nervously, but oddly enough Draco's expression was serene. He stood still, his first class broom clasped tightly in his fingers. He had been waiting for the chance to play in the Quidditch World Cup for his entire life.

As the cheers of the crowd reached his ears, Draco forgot entirely about the woman from the night before. He was completely in his element. He could do this.

The whistle sounded and the appropriately named Falcons took flight.

As one, the players flew a brisk lap around the field and one by one began to dive and flip wildly. They then came together and formed the shape of a bird flapping it's wings. Fireworks exploded and Draco could hardly hear his own breathing. The players soared upwards as high as they could, passing the walls of the stadium, and in a circle dove simultaneously, with a fierce grace and otherworldly beauty. Live Falcons flew into the stadium, dancing through the sky before disappearing entirely. Draco smiled as he surveyed the crowd, making sure to wink at his female fans. He was sure this would be a game to remember.

Just then, a crash sounded and the stadium went dark. Then suddenly light flooded the pitch and the Holy Head Harpies appeared high up and suspended in mid air, clad in beautiful ball gowns. Their eyes twinkled, shining fearlessly. As one, the entirely female team summoned their brooms. The brooms soared into the center of the stadium and the women mounted them sideways. It was a proven fact that riding a broom sideways, like sidesaddle on a horse, was extremely difficult. The girls took off into a collective dive and upon returning to mid air, each girl stood on her broom and the ball gowns fell to reveal form-fitting black leather costumes.

The display had thus far been an expression of strength and feminine pride. For years, quidditch rules had not allowed for women to play as their own individual quidditch team within the international league. They could join other teams, yes, but the Harpies were the first team to have joined following the reforms. Now, they would play for the cup. It was a shining moment for witches everywhere.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of red hair. Ginny Weasley. Miss Weasley had been the Harpies' star player this year. She was a seeker and a fabulous one at that. She had not yet lost a game professionally, but in Draco's mind that meant little. He had lost four or five times, but this was his fourth year seeking and her first. He had tried out for the Falcons after finishing school, while she had attempted to pursue a relationship with the wizarding world's savior, Harry Potter._ Only beginners luck, _Draco told himself.

The women dove and looped again and again. They were beautiful and sexy as hell. It was a shame Draco could not stop analyzing their movements in order to just _watch_.

Finally, the whistle sounded, alerting players that the game was about to begin.

Draco took his place opposite Ginny in the lineup. She winked at him and he raised one eyebrow coolly. _Is she trying to be funny?_ Draco wondered, thoroughly confused.

Another whistle sounded and the balls were let out. In an instant the players were off and Draco, staying true to his usual tactic, flew higher to survey the field.

Soon, he noticed that Ginny Weasley was following him.

"Why are you following me, Weasley? What do you want?" he asked her harshly.

"The same as you Malfoy," she retorted, smirking. "To catch the snitch."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, but why are you following me?"

"Not used to it?" she teased, "I would have thought your fangirls followed you around every waking moment."

Draco smiled slightly. _She doesn't know the half of it_, he thought, remembering his previous night's conquest.

"That still does not explain why _you _are following me, Weasley," Draco drawled.

Ginny smirked. "What makes you think that I don't want a piece of your fine arse?" she asked, her golden eyes dancing as she drew closer to Draco.

He could feel her cool breath on his face. She smelled like cinnamon. The scent was oddly familiar to Draco, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I would have though that you'd be drooling over Potter right now," Draco scoffed, taken aback by the girl's sudden boldness.

"Yeah right," Ginny laughed. "That boy was too…_good_ for me. I had to let him go. I like to live a bit more dangerously, if you catch my drift."

Then, as if to illustrate her point, Ginny swung her broom into a steep dive.

_She's a good flier_, Draco had to admit. _And she has a fantastic arse._

"Are you staring at my arse?" Ginny teased, returning to his side.

Draco blushed. "No!"

It was _beyond _embarrassing to have been caught ogling a Weasley.

Before Draco knew it, the score was 10-40, and the Falcons were winning. Both seekers had yet to catch a glimpse of the snitch.

Draco sneered. His companion didn't seem to want to leave him alone. "Looks like you're losing Weasley," he taunted calmly.

Ginny didn't seem bothered by the fact. "Yes, I realized," she smiled. "Not to worry. I'll catch the snitch soon enough."

Draco had no time to respond as the redhead had already flown off towards her team's goal posts to survey the field from a different angle. _Perhaps she's been hanging around Loony Lovegood again_, thought Draco to himself.

From his position, Draco could see the younger girl perfectly. He found himself glancing at her lithe frame every few seconds. _This is perfectly normal, _Draco reminded himself. _I _have_ to check on my fellow seeker. It's part of the _game.

"Stupid, bloody Weasley," Draco murmured under his breath.

Time passed and the score moved to 120-130. The Falcons were barely holding on to their lead, and Draco was getting impatient. Where was the damn snitch? He should have at least _seen_ it by now.

Just then, Ginny tucked into a dive. He followed her down. There was no way he would let her catch the snitch before he did. Soon, the redhead pulled out of the dive and looped backwards, laughing.

"Why are you following me, Malfoy?" she questioned, echoing his previous statement.

Draco ground his teeth. She had been faking.

Just then, both seekers caught a glimpse of the snitch floating by the Harpies' left goalpost. They sped towards it hands outstretched, both determined to win. The game seemed to come to a halt and the crowd fell silent, intently set on watching the platinum blonde and the redhead race towards the golden ball.

Draco flew swiftly, urging his broom to move faster. Just as he was within arms reach of the snitch it switched direction and flew directly under him. Twisting into a backwards dive, Draco attempted to grab a hold of the golden ball, but it moved away too quickly. Ginny dove and the two seekers collided head on, neither one emerging with the snitch.

Draco was first to level his broom and pulled ahead, but Ginny screamed, letting out a sob. Draco looked back to see the redhead had lifted her hands to her scalp. They emerged bloody.

Draco turned towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Ginny shook her head. He moved back towards the girl with apprehension.

Just as Draco reached her, Ginny accelerated towards the snitch, smiling deviously. She had been faking and he had fallen for it. _Again_.

Draco cursed his good upbringing and followed Ginny towards the glistening gold ball.

They both dove as the snitch neared the ground. Draco knew was too far away. He was going to lose.

Desperately, Draco grabbed Ginny's cloak, but Ginny, in a snap and potentially perilous decision, launched herself into midair off of her broom. She fell fast and caught the snitch mid-fall before landing firmly on her feet. Draco tumbled off his broom after her, landing ungracefully on his arse.

The crowd roared as they realized what Ginny had done. She held the snitch to the sky and kissed it, reveling in her victory.

"Wait!" Draco cried, picking himself up of the ground. "How did you do that?

Ginny smiled triumphantly, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Sorry love," she smiled. "I warned you I cause nothing but trouble!"

THE END

* * *

So, there you have it. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review, it means a lot to me!!

-Aly


End file.
